


...but he did like women, and women did like him...

by The_Honeydripper



Category: George Harrison (Musician), Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Honeydripper/pseuds/The_Honeydripper
Summary: He had his mind set on her, and she was powerless to resist. [...] As he walked over and whispered in her ear in that beautiful accent of his, a tingling shot up and down her spine. He put his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the hotel bar to the lifts. She couldn’t wait to be alone with him.





	...but he did like women, and women did like him...

* **Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction featuring, and inspired by a quote about, George Harrison (see the title). Eternal gratitude goes to my wonderful beta[firethatgrewsolow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethatgrewsolow)!!***

_This was my first fic, and it was originally posted[ here](https://the-honeydripper.tumblr.com/post/164044221035/but-he-did-like-women-and-women-did-like-him)  
_

************************************

He had his mind set on her, and she was powerless to resist. From the moment he looked at her with those velvety brown eyes, she was lost. He smiled, no, not even a smile, just a small lift of the left corner of his mouth. She felt herself grow hot and blush. As he walked over and whispered in her ear in that beautiful accent of his, a tingling shot up and down her spine. He put his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the hotel bar to the lifts. She couldn’t wait to be alone with him.

The instant the lift doors closed, they were unable to keep their hands off each other any longer. The lift arrived at his floor, and he grabbed her by the hand as they nearly ran to his room.

As the door closed behind them, he took her face in his hands, backing her against the door, kissing her firmly but tenderly.

She had never felt her body react like this to kisses before. Her entire body was on fire, making her feel as if she’d go mad if she didn’t feel his skin against hers soon.  
Her hands moved slowly up his chest. Taking hold of both sides of his shirt, she pulled it apart, hearing the buttons ping all over the room. She felt him smile against her lips, as one of his hands wound around the back of her dress, pulling the zipper down. As her dress slipped to the floor, she could feel his naked chest pressing against her now only bra-and-pant clad body. She felt an electric tingle zing through her.  
He quickly unhooked her bra with one hand and brought his hand around to pinch a now nearly painfully hard nipple. Her knees buckled from the combined pleasure and pain.  
He ran his thumb over the hypersensitive bud to sooth it and his mouth left hers, trailing down to her other nipple, skilfully licking and sucking it until she growled with pleasure and frustration.  
Just as she was on the verge of coming from his mouth’s manipulation of her nipple, he stopped and looked up at her with a teasing look in his eyes. Stopping his ministrations for just long enough to let her arousal abate a little. He then winked at her and said, in that voice of his  
“I’m gonna make you come at least twice before we even get to the bed…”

He then started to suck and lick her other nipple in earnest and before long, she was crying out in pleasure. She didn’t know it was possible to come from having only your breasts stimulated, but she was suddenly hit with a deep and powerful orgasm.  
She felt her knees start to turn to jelly, but before they could buckle under her, he kneeled before her, holding her up with a firm hand on her stomach.  
Kissing his way up from her right knee, almost to the apex of her thighs, he grinned wickedly just as he was nearing where she needed him the most. Then starting to slowly kissing his way up her other thigh.

When he finally got to the apex of her thighs, he took his time pulling her soaked knickers down. As she stepped out of them, he gave her a long lick from opening to clit. Her entire body jack-knifed, and she let out a shriek which she could feel made him grin.  
“You like that, do you?” he asked. “Let’s see if we can get an even stronger reaction…” licking her again, this time flicking several times over her hypersensitive clit. She screamed and grabbed his dark chestnut hair with both hands.  
“Don’t you dare stop!” she managed to get out between cries of pleasure. She felt his grin widening, and, lifting her right leg over his shoulder, he began sucking on her clit while simultaneously flicking it with his extremely talented tongue.

She came, panting and screaming, and he drank down her juices eagerly. He did not, however, stop. She’d never had multiple orgasms, but before long she was howling again as he brought her over the edge a second time, and then a third and fourth in quick succession.  
After the fourth time, she pulled his heads back and looked into his eyes, which were now almost black with lust and passion.  
“Oh….. My…..,” was all she got out, she was laughing euphorically, trying to catch her breath, but failing miserably.  
“That… was… Oh, my god!!”  
He just smiled up at her with an eyebrow raised, and said:  
“Shall we move this to the bed? I’m far from finished with you…”

She was unable to do anything but nod and try to regain her breath. Taking her hand and leaing her to the bed, he urged her to lie down on her back.

She looked up at this incredibly good-looking man. His whole being radiated kindness and love, while also promising a wicked side that could take you to un-known heights again and again.

He laid down beside her and stroked her cheek and hair while he kissed her tenderly. When she got some strength back in her limbs, she raised her arm up and slowly stroked through his hair.

His hand started moving down her body, and soon he was gently rolling on top of her. She opened her legs to welcome him in, and he steered his rock hard cock between her folds. When he pushed in to the hilt, she felt so deliciously full. He stroked slowly in and out, not wanting to rush things, and she closed her legs around him, edging him on with the heels of her feet. He started speeding up a little, holding her gaze with his, taking her hands and clutching them above her head.

After a few minutes they came together in a slow, blissful explosion. He kissed her tenderly and they stayed like that, him on top of her, limbs entwined, kissing, for a long time before he rolled off her. He pulled her to him and put her head on his chest, whispering huskily: “Get some rest, you’ll need it. This night is far from over.” […]


End file.
